a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to leashes for animals, and more particularly to an improved leash having an elastic handle member.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Most local statutes and regulations require that when a person walks an animal, especially dogs, the animal must be `curbed`, i.e., the animal must have a leash. While these statues and rules are based hygienic principles, the leash is also advantages for the animal and its owner because it insures that owner does not loose control of the animal and that the animal does not run away. A typical leash available today consists of a handle being held by the owner, an extended member, hereinafter called a line, and a means for attaching the distal end of the line to a collar disposed about the neck of the animal. Alternatively, the collar may be part of the leash.
Typically the line, and the collar are usually made of flexible, inelastic materials such as braided ropes made of natural or artificial fibers, rubbers, metallic chains, or combinations of these materials. Some expensive leashes are arranged so that the handle includes a magazine for holding and paying out the line either automatically (in which case the line may be spring loaded) or manually, to make the length of the line variable.
A problem with all the prior art leashes is that frequently the animals being curbed bolt or try to take off and run very suddenly. This may occur if the animal is frightened, or when it perceives an object, person or other animal. However since the existing leashes are inelastic, as the animal starts moving away suddenly from its owner, when it reaches the end of the line, a sudden force is applied by the movement of the animal to both its collar and the handle. This action may result in discomfort, pain, and in extreme cases, even injury to the animal. In addition, if the animal is more than about 20 or 30 pounds it can exert a sufficient force on the handle to cause discomfort and pain to the owner. In fact, if a large dog of up to seventy pounds, or more, bolts, it can drag its owner with it and cause the owner serious injury. This may be especially true if the animal runs off the sidewalk into the middle of the street.